A Bump In The Road
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Francine become close when life throws them a curve ball. Set before series.
1. Chapter 1

A Bump In The Road

Monk's was sporadically busy on that Friday in June of 1981. It was essentially for the Agency people, who needed to unwind and unload after a busy week of chasing down suspects, or dodging bullets.

But one agent who supposedly was to be on her honeymoon in the Virgin Islands, was sitting at the bar belting back drinks as if they were to become extinct or something!

She'd had a rough few days, knowing full well that she was the object of pity and gossip at the office.

Her boss, Billy Melrose, had told her to take the rest of the week off-and the following week as well- if she wished.

Francine Desmond refused- she would not let anything like a ruined wedding get the best of her! She recalled the event from a week ago, shaking her head as she ordered a sledgehammer.

If that creep, Jonathan Stone knew what was good for him, he'd high-tail it to the far side of the country! She vowed not to ever let a man do what he did to her again!

She'd been at the church in her hometown, getting ready to walk down the aisle to become Mrs. Jonathan Stone.

The wedding march started and although nervous, she made her way down on her father's arm-he'd actually been proud of her that day.

Her mother watched from her seat and looking perfectly coiffed, beamed at her as Francine walked past.

The music died down and the minister came to the altar. Whispering to Francine, he said,"We seem to be missing a groom..."

Francine chuckled,"Yeah, right..." Her father Frank, overhearing this said,"Francine, what is he trying to pull here?! We have all these friends and relatives here-this is no laughing matter, young lady! You wouldn't believe how much your mother and I paid for this whole thing!"

Francine said,"Well, if I don't, then you and Mom can fill me in later-now, let me go find him..."

She went to the area where grooms get ready. She saw that the door was ajar! Going in, she said"Ok, Jonathan I know you're nervous too, but remember we'll laugh about this ostentatious display later..."

She looked around and noticed he wasn't there! In fact, his clothes and suitcase that he was to bring for the honeymoon were also gone-she was visibly shocked! What happened?!

She decided to call his apartment. Going to the church office, she found a phone and quickly dialed. Shaking her head she thought,"He'd better have one hell of a good explanation for this!"

There was a click, and then a recording came on. The voice said: "The number you have reached has been disconnected. Please dial the operator, and try again..."

Francine's initial worry turned now to anger as she dialed the operator and gave Jonathan's number, and was told that the number had indeed been disconnected-that the party must have moved and didn't have a new number yet!

Without a response, Francine hung up and then tried Jonathan's apartment manager and explained that Jonathan's phone wasn't working. The manager then told her that Jonathan had moved out that morning and left no forwarding address!

Thanking him, she hung up slowly. Recalling the previous night, all they talked about were the honeymoon plans, and how great it would be to relax for a couple of weeks!

What the hell was going on?! She looked around the room for a sign or clue as to where he might have gone. She finally saw an envelope on the chair near the door and it was addressed to her!

Taking the envelope , she sat in the chair and opening the letter, she began to read. It said:

_My dearest Francine,_

_If you're reading this, then you know I've left. Believe me honey- it's not you! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I just can't help feeling that I won't be the kind of husband that you truly deserve._

_In the long run, you'll see how right I was. Please don't try to find me-I need space to figure out exactly who I am and who I want to be._

_I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. All my love, Jonathan_

Francine sighed deeply as tears came to her eyes and she muttered painfully,"Bastard!" She wiped her tears and clearing her throat stood up, putting the letter back in the envelope saying,"This will make a good start to a fire later..."

Making a brave face, she walked back to the altar asking the minister if she could speak. He nodded and she faced family and friends saying,"There won't be a wedding after all- Jonathan wasn't ready to be married- we won't see each other again- it was for the best. Thank you all for coming-please before you leave , collect all your gifts."

Frank Desmond glared at his daughter! "Francine Elizabeth-you'd better have a darn good reason for embarrassing the family this way!"

Then her mother Barbara came over and admonished her husband! "Frank! You apologize this minute! Didn't you hear her? Jonathan left her!"

Going to Francine, she put her arms around her and said,"I'm so sorry honey- is there anything we can do for you?"

Francine shrugged."Nothing, Mom-really, I'm gonna be fine- I'll go back to the hotel to change and pack and then make a one way flight to D.C. where I really belong, and Dad?"

Frank looked at her with obvious disdain and answered, "What is it?" Francine swallowed hard saying,"I'm truly sorry that I broke your heart the day I was born by being a girl and then not being able to...at least in your eyes, make it in a man's world. And Mom?"

Barbara said,"Yes, dear?" Francine hugged her and said,"I'll call you later- I love you..." With that, Francine left the church with her head held high and took a cab back to the hotel where she changed and packed, getting a flight back to D.C. and landing at dinner time.

When she got into her apartment, she called Billy saying she'd be in to work the next day. Billy was stunned!

He said,"Francine! Wh-what happened?!" Francine sighed,"Want the long or short version?" Billy shook his head and said,"Are you all right dear?"

Francine sat on her sofa and chuckled."Let me give you a run-down of the day's events- girl walks down the aisle with her father and the minister says,"Whoops- no groom." Instead, I get a "Dear Francine"" letter... classy, huh?"

Billy sighs deeply and says,"That son of a-...!" Francine nods."Yeah- only I'm thinking of more colorful language here..."

Billy said sadly,"I could come over- would you like to talk about it?" Francine shook her head."No thanks- I'll-I'll be ok- really- I'm just gonna unpack and turn in- see you tomorrow- oh, and I brought your gift back with me- thanks- it was really sweet of you and Jeannie... night."

She hung up before Billy could add anything further. She knew he cared, but she couldn't take pity. Changing into nightwear, she unpacked and later climbed into bed crying herself to sleep for the first time in years!

"Damn you, Jonathan Stone!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Bump In The Road

Chapter Two

All Lee Stetson wanted to do was start his Monday over.

He and his partner Eric Murphy had been down near the Potomac after getting a lead on a sniper who was threatening to blow up the Capitol building.

The pier was foggy and damp that morning of June in 1981 as they met their contact Rogers, who gave them the clues they needed.

Suddenly, there was a crash behind some barrels and Lee and Eric split up to try to corner the person after Rogers took off!

As Lee got closer rounding the corner to the barrels, he heard a shot ring out and turned immediately to see Eric being shot in the head and falling to the ground!

Lee ran in the direction he thought the shot was fired from but the sniper had taken off! He then reached his partner's side, and knelt down saying"You're gonna be ok, pal-hold on!"

Getting a walkie out of his coat pocket, he yelled"I have an eagle in the nest- please respond!"

He then heard his section chief Billy Melrose." Scarecrow- what's happening?!"

Lee said,"Eric's been shot- it doesn't look good- I need an ambulance!"

Billy said,"I'm sending a NEST team right now- hang on!"

A few hours later, Billy, Lee, and Francine were leaving Parker General- Eric had died as a result of his injury- a massive gunshot wound to a major artery in his head!

Billy said,"Lee- we'll do the debriefing tomorrow... you've been through enough today-..."

Lee shook his head."No- now... I wanna get it over with- let's go..." He was as stubborn as they come!

When they got back to the Agency, the debriefing took about an hour and afterwards, Lee told Billy his report would be on his desk shortly.

Billy put a fatherly hand on Lee's shoulder saying,"Son- you have to go home and get some rest-..."

Lee pushed Billy's hand away angrily! "No! I need to do this now! I wasn't there for him when he needed me- I will be now!"

Billy shook his head."Scarecrow-that's an order- go home now!"

Lee said more calmly then,"I will go when my report is finished ok? Let me handle this my way..."

Lee then stalked off to his desk. Billy then took Francine aside and said quietly,"I've made an appointment for him with Pfaff, but he refused. Stick with him and make sure he gets home all right. I've given him the rest of the week off- whether he takes it or not- I don't know- but Dirk doesn't want him here in that state of mind and I don't blame him- he's not thinking rationally right now..."

Francine nodded. "I'll do my best, sir..."

So as Billy left, Francine went to her desk and began rummaging through her files that she needed to catch up on.

Lee noticed her and shaking his head said,"He wants you to shadow me tonight-is that it? Well, I'm a big boy and can take care of myself-thanks anyway..."

Francine jumped on him! "You know-it's not just about you, pal! I have things I need to catch up on here that I really can't do during the day-but don't worry- I won't invade your precious space!"

Lee sighed. "I'm sorry ok? It's been one of those days..."

Francine scoffed in reply,"Try one of those months! You know ever since I got back..." She stopped and shook her head."No- no, I'm not gonna go there-let's just finish up and you can humor me by letting me take you home so Billy doesn't worry ok?"

Lee chuckled."All right-I'm almost done- I'll take the report to his desk and we can get the hell outta here..."

A half hour later they were in the parking lot and Lee said,"I meant it before Francine- you don't have to babysit me- you must have better things to do..."

Francine made a mock list with her fingers! "Oh yeah-first:

Go through the sympathy cards that are still coming for me from that disaster of a day that I'll never live down.

Second: Listen to the bombastic phone messages I'm still getting.

And last but certainly not least: Cancelling all the things I ordered for the kitchen that were due to arrive when I was coming back from my supposed honeymoon- oh yeah- that's much better than hanging out with you getting loaded!"

Lee put up his hands defensively!"Whoa! Looks like we both need a night out- how about Nedlinger's?"

Francine grinned,"You're on!"

When they got there they sat at the bar- Francine ordered a Cosmo while Lee ordered a scotch. They got their drinks and clinked glasses with Lee saying,"To the proverbial spy career- long may she wave- great business, huh?"

Francine put her hand over Lee's and said earnestly,"Hey-what happened out there wasn't your fault..."

Lee shook his head, his face grim."No- look-it was a split second I missed! If I had-..."

Francine said,"Lee-we don't do the what-ifs here, right?"

Lee took a big gulp of his drink and ordered another. "No- you're right- but you weren't there- you don't know."

They moved to a back booth, as it was getting more crowded. Francine said,"I'm so sorry- Eric was a good guy."

Lee nodded, saying hoarsely,"One of the best-shoulda been me though-..."

Francine said,"Hey- he did what he was supposed to-he watched your back-he knew the risks though and wound up saving your life."

Lee shrugged. "Not exactly a comforting thought- but I get that you're trying to help me get through this- thanks..."

Ned then came over. He asked,"Ready for another round?"

They both nodded and Francine said,"Wanna split some appetizers?"

Lee replied,"You heard the lady..."

Ned returned in a while with some wings and more drinks.

Lee said as Ned left,"So, since none of us were there that day, what did happen?"

Francine swallowed her drink. Motioning for another she said,"I really wanted you all there but with our secret jobs..."

Lee nodded in understanding. " I know- go ahead."

Francine sighed."I can't believe this still gets to me but-there I was, walking down the aisle with my father. I hadn't seen Jonathan since the night before when we had the honeymoon arranged-anyway-we get up to the altar and the minister says,"We're missing the groom."

She continued as her drink arrived. She said,"I said yeah right, like it's some colossal joke, you know?"

Lee nodded urging her to go on.

Francine continued."I go back to the groom area-we'd talked earlier that morning, so I knew he was enroute."

She swallowed her drink quickly and Lee said,"I think you should slow down and eat some more, huh?"

Francine smiled blankly."I'm fine-anyway, I get to the room-but it's empty-his clothes-everything he was going to take with him-gone-oh, but as I told Billy, Jonathan did leave a "Dear Francine" letter."

Lee said angrily,"Damn- I swear- if I'd seen him..."

He and Francine ordered another round. Lee said,"What did your folks say?"

Francine finishing the last wing said,"I simply announced to the entire room that the wedding was off and that we broke up. My father was real proud of me then."

Lee shook his head."He had to know you had no clue what Jonathan was up to-."

Francine shook her head."Oh please- he was too busy posturing about how much the wedding was costing- my mother on the other hand was much more sympathetic. My dad? Can't fix what's ruined in his eyes-..."

Lee squeezed her hand."I'm still sorry we weren't there- bet you looked beautiful."

Francine felt tears come to her eyes."Um, I gotta hit the ladie's room- I'll be back."

Lee, always the gentleman, got up when she did and sat back down thinking how glad he was he didn't go down that particular route.

On the other hand, he felt he'd still have a partner if things had gone differently today.

Francine returned and Lee stood up."My turn."

When he left, Francine pulled the letter out of her purse, reading it once more as if she'd find a real clue as to what made Jonathan leave her like that.

Shaking her head she put it back in her purse, deciding to burn it later. She was sitting there, lost in thought, when Lee said suddenly,"Earth to Francine?"

Francine jumped! "Oh-sorry-just thinking..."

Lee sat down and said," Show me the letter."

Francine gulped and took it out of her purse once more and gave it to him.

Lee read it and groaned, putting a hand through his hair in frustration! "Why are you hanging onto this trash?! The guy doesn't deserve the time of day with you!"

He got up to throw it away, but Francine protested! She said,"W-wait, Lee! I-I wanna have a wood-burning party for it!"

Lee sat down slowly."A what- what do you mean?"

Francine said,"Oh you know-we go to my place- I build a spectacular fire, and we burn, baby, burn everything that was that loser's- what do you say?"

Lee grinned broadly! "Great- only I bring the booze!"

Francine laughed,"Let's go!"

As they were leaving, Lee settled the bill and Francine went to use the phone. He went to her saying,"Who are you calling?"

She held up her hand as the party answered."Billy? Francine- look- I've decided to take you up on that offer of time off- Lee too..he's-he's ok-he's decided he will go see Pfaff after all."

Lee shot her a glaring look, and she covered his mouth before he could protest!

She continued."Yeah- the files for Fred are on my desk. Yeah- I will- thanks Billy- bye."

She hung up. Lee said,"Poor Fred." They both laughed uproariously and left, taking a cab to Francine's, since they'd both had a lot to drink already.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Bump In The Road

Chapter Three

When Lee and Francine got to her place, she fumbled in her purse for her key.

Lee slowly took the purse from her saying,"Allow me."He found it in seconds and opened the door giving the purse and key back, letting her in first.

Coming in from behind he shut the door and noticed her answering machine was blinking."You gonna check that?"

Francine sighed wearily."Yeah- just to hear another"I'm so sorry-maybe we can have lunch?" from any of my college girlfriends that were there at that sham of a wedding...ok, let's hear this one." But when she played it back, it was a salesperson from one of the top stores where she had registered for dinnerware.

_"Miss Desmond, I'm calling to find out if you'd like your deposit back on your gift registry-Mr. Stone had told me a while back that it was up to you._

_Of course, there will be a slight cancellation fee since you didn't cancel in the allotted time frame as stated in your paperwork-..."_

The person went on, but Francine angrily turned it off! "Is she crazy?!" She yelled at the machine,"Listen you little piece of trash-I didn't cancel-he did!"

She then got on the phone, and dialed a number and when the party answered she said,"This is Francine Desmond calling. I need to cancel the bridal registry I had set up. Any charges or late fees of any kind go to Jonathan Stone...the one who dumped me at the altar!"

She slammed the phone down enraged! "Ok, Lee-let's start that fire!" While she went to her closet to retrieve the box of memorabilia, Lee set the fireplace. Francine came out putting the box on the floor of the living room.

She first grabbed a small photo book and said,"Our vacation pictures- sayonara!" By the time they'd finished emptying the box, there were trash bags full of collectibles clothes, and they'd thrown out all the pictures she had into the fire.

Francine then said,"I'm getting wine-you want any?"

Lee shook his head."Maybe just a beer, thanks."

When she returned, they sat on the couch, and Lee put his arm around her. "Feeling any better?"

Francine swallowed hard and shrugged. "I thought maybe I could handle this-even with you here, but...I-just..."

She started to sob, and Lee held her against him gently."I'm so sorry-ah, maybe I should go and let you get some rest, huh?"

Francine gulped, getting a tissue and wiped her eyes."S-sorry...I forgot you can't take teary females-especially the pathetic ones...yeah, go on- I'll be fine."

Lee thought for a moment and then said,"You know actually, I'm not in the best shape either since I seemed to have drank as much as you. Go on to bed, and I'll stay out here."

Francine nodded,"O-ok- thanks for being here..."

Lee gave her a hug and said,"We'll be all right."

Francine said,"Sure- as long as we don't have partners to think about..." She instantly regretted that comment and said,"Damn- I meant that for me and then I forgot that you lost someone too- I'm sorry."

Lee hugged her again and kissed her temple."Go on-get some shut-eye."

Francine went toward her room and then came back.

Lee said,"What's the matter?"

Francine said,"You need bed stuff- let me-."

Lee groaned,"Francine, I'm ok." Steering her back to her room he said,"Good night." Closing her door, he headed back to her couch and laying down fell asleep almost immediately.

It was a few hours later when Lee woke in a cold sweat yelling,"Eric!"

Francine woke suddenly! "What the hell-?" She got her robe, and going out to the living room she found Lee on the couch and suddenly remembered why he was there.

She went to him and touched his shoulder."Hey-Lee-it's ok-it's me, Francine-shh- you're all right-shh..."

Lee looked around not knowing where he was at first and said to her,"What happened?!"

Francine sat next to him and said,"You were calling out for Eric- you ok?"

Lee swallowed hard and shrugged."Yeah...go back to bed- I'm fine."

But Francine knew better. Shaking her head she said,"C'mon- no one blames you for what happened to Eric-things happen sometimes that we can't prevent in our line of work-you did nothing wrong."

Lee got up and went to the window to look out,and said tersely,"You don't have his blood on your hands...I-I wasn't there when he really needed me, Francine."

Francine went to stand beside him at the window and leaned against him. Taking his hand she said,"You guys did everything by the book and Eric still died- what does that tell you?"

Lee wrenched away from her and began to pace yelling,"We're trained, baby, to be one step ahead of these bastards- I blew it!"

Francine yelled back! "What are you now- a mind reader?! We can't always predict a good outcome! We do our best! "

She continued, saying,"We have contingencies for the families when things happen, right? We don't include blame letters that say, "I'm responsible for your son or daughter's death!" Did you shoot Eric? Do you think he's up there blaming you?! No! He's up there saying,"Sorry pal- I tried to hold on, but I just couldn't. You were a great friend though...keep my socks- I won't need them where I'm going."

Lee sat down again on the couch and said stonily,"Easy for you to be so flip about it. You only got dumped- I'm the one that has to watch my partner get buried!"

Francine blanched at the harshness of his words! "Touche'. Well, since you're already on the subject, we are going to say goodbye to a damn good agent and friend who gave his life for his country and for us."

It was then that Lee began to crumble. His body shook as he began weeping! Francine went to the couch and held him as he cried!"Why couldn't I help him, damn it?! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Francine shook her head."Nothing is wrong with you- the bastards were just stronger this time-that's all...shh..."

When Lee was finally able to calm down he laid back against the couch and said,"Geez, I'm sorry- I guess this affected me more than I thought."

Francine soothed him by saying,"It's ok- you needed to release it." Then she noticed that she was still wearing her engagement ring on her right hand-she'd switched it there the day of the wedding!

Taking a deep breath, she let it out and said,"Whew... speaking of releasing things-I've gotta do a little more myself."

Lee sat up and looking at her said,"What do you mean?"

Francine wiggled her right hand, showing off the ring.

Lee groaned,"You ok?"

Francine said,"Yeah- let me just add this to the bag-."

Lee grabbed her hand as she was attempting to take it off."Wait- come with me."

He pulled her up with him and going to the kitchen sink said,"He's still paying for this, right? How much?"

Francine snorted,"Hopefully through the nose-why?"

Lee said," Give it to me please."

Francine said warily," Uh- I don't know about this, Lee..."

Lee said to her pointedly,"Look-most places I know wouldn't want to take back damaged jewelry-he'll just have a little more to add to his payment nightmare."

Francine sighed,"For not filing a claim for damages? Wow.."

Slowly she took off the ring and handed it to Lee. He took it and putting it down the disposal, ran it.

Something hit Francine emotionally as she heard the grinding, and took off for her room!

Lee turned it off suddenly, taking the ring out. He checked her kitchen drawers, finding a small plastic bag and putting the mangled ring in it.

Shaking his head he knew at that moment that he'd gone too far in trying to help her! "Damn." he thought as he went to her room.

He found Francine curled up in bed sobbing, her back to him. Lee felt worse at what he tried to do! He sat on the edge of the bed, and patted her shoulder.

"I'm-I'm sorry- I shouldn't have done that- it wasn't my place."

Francine cried,"I hate the son of a bitch! Why didn't he want me?! It's not like I forced him to get married-we could've just lived together!"

Lee pulled her gently into his arms and stroked her saying,"Because he was a damn fool who didn't know how good he had it-hey..."

He cupped her face and said,"Forget him- he's not worth it..." Bringing his head down, he kissed her gently. Then the kiss deepened as Francine responded and soon, clothes were removed amid the sheets as they drowned their sorrow in one another each mourning their losses!

The next morning, sunlight filtered through the room waking Lee first. He had a god awful headache. As he looked around the room trying to focus, he saw an arm across his chest, and then saw the sleeping form- it was Francine!

Lee groaned inwardly. Now he remembered the previous night-all the booze in the world wasn't going to fix this. They had a good working relationship as well as friendship and he felt at that moment that they may have damaged it.

Now what was he going to do?! He looked at the time- 8 AM. His head felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He decided his first course of action was a shower-if he could find his clothes.

Gently extricating her arm from his chest, he carefully got out of bed so that he didn't wake her. On his way to her bathroom, he found his pants- it was a start anyway. Going into the shower. he stood under the hot water, wondering just what they'd say to each other.

Meanwhile, Francine had awakened slowly hearing the shower, and sat up! Why was her shower on? Who was here? She started to get out of bed, when something seemed to be wrapped around her foot. She worked under the sheets, pulling until she found it- a man's white shirt!

What the-..? It took a few minutes, but it came back to her-Lee had been her drinking partner last night and apparently shared more than that!

Shaking her head, she said,"Well, Desmond- you really did it this time! What were you thinking?!" Her head felt like someone had beaten it, and she got out of bed to put her robe on.

Just then, Lee came out of the bathroom. To say things were awkward right now was an understatement. He said clearing his throat,"Morning- I saved you some hot water- I'm gonna go make some coffee..excuse me..."

As he left, she called out,"I have juice there as well- help yourself!" She gathered up her clothes, putting Lee's things on a chair. Getting a fresh outfit from her closet, she headed to the shower.

When she got to the kitchen a little while later, she saw Lee had drinks for them, but it wasn't coffee or regular juice. She could tell by the odor that she wouldn't like it. "Whatever it is, I'm not drinking it- didn't we have enough last night?"

Lee grinned."Definitely- no, this my friend is a hangover remedy- c'mon-let's go...down the hatch- and we have to drink all of it-trust me-you'll feel better in the end."

Francine sat at the dining room table and slowly drank some and immediately put it down! "Thanks- that's enough for me-."

But Lee shook his head! "No, Francine-all of it. The way we feel right now is only the beginning-it'll get worse before it gets better-that's why we drink all of it...c'mon."

Francine said,"What's in this mess anyway?"

Lee said,"You don't want to know-just drink it, please?"

They both finished and Lee took both their glasses, and put them in the dishwasher. Francine said,"So, that's it? We'll be ready for the day?"

Lee chuckled,"Let me ask you a question- the whole time I've been speaking to you in a normal tone-has it sounded louder to you?"

Francine nodded slowly."I didn't want to say anything, but yeah."

Lee took her hand, and said pointing to the window."That sunlight too bright for you right now?"

Francine groaned,"God yes!"

Lee nodded."I know- so, we wear sunglasses and put up with noise most of the day."

Francine said,"We're heading out?"

Lee said,"Yeah- we left our cars in Ned's parking lot last night- let me go find my shirt and stuff, and we'll go."

He headed for the bedroom, and she said,"It's all on the chair." When he was ready, she got her purse, and they left.

Getting to Ned's, they went to her car first, and Lee helped her in saying,"Thanks for the use of the couch, and the talk..."

Francine said in reply, "So to speak."

Lee nodded, knowing where she was going with this."Hey- I know we have to talk about last night, but I want to wait until we're clear headed enough to handle that discussion- in the meantime, I gotta get home and get a shave and a different outfit-you gonna be ok?"

Francine joked,"Soon as the fog clears..."

Lee laughed,"Ok, I'll call you later."

He watched as she pulled out, wondering if they would be friends still after this.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Bump In The Road

Chapter 4

A partly sunny day came upon Washington, D.C. as the Agency gathered at Arlington National Cemetery for one of their own. Eric Murphy had been laid to rest that June morning of 1981.

The mood was somber particularly for his partner Lee Stetson who was not likely to make peace with himself over the passing any time soon.

He'd already told his superior, Billy Melrose that he did not want or need another partner ever again. He insisted that he didn't need one.

Billy let it stand for now knowing how much pain the younger agent was in but he also realized that one day Lee would change his mind,once he got through processing what had happened.

While in the limo on the way to Arlington Cemetery, Dirk Fredericks, the head of the Agency, was silently perusing his remarks for the service so he didn't notice the two agents sitting across from him trying to act normal.

Billy, on the other hand had noticed something different between Lee Stetson and Francine Desmond from earlier that morning when they first came back from their time off.

They were professional and friendly on outward appearances, but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

He decided not to press the issue but if it interfered with their cases,he'd then have a sit-down with them.

When they arrived at the cemetery, he couldn't help but notice that when Lee got out of the limo and helped Francine out that she had given Lee's hand a reassuring squeeze with her own and had let go immediately.

As the Agency gathered at the gravesite, Billy also noticed the not so subtle way that Lee and Francine stood apart from each other as the service began.

Dirk then spoke redirecting Billy's attention."We lost one of our own this week. There has never been one like him and we may not have one as unique as him ever again...God speed, Eric Murphy."

Then one by one the agents gathered had taken dirt to the coffin and then Billy spoke."All right, people. For those who would like to attend there will be a memorial dinner, 6:30 at Monk's. Let's give him a fitting send-off. Thank you all for coming."

Soon everyone went back to work for the remainder of the day. As soon as they got to the bullpen Billy said,"Stetson, Desmond. My office, please."

Lee and Francine went into Billy's office and sat down on the couch. Billy closed the door and shut the blinds. Next he went to the phone dialing a number and when the party answered he said,"I'm in a meeting-no interruptions."

Hanging up he looked at the two best agents he had and brought a chair over. Facing them he said,"Well, quite a day."

Lee and Francine looked at each other and then Lee said,"Yeah. Nice funeral."

Francine said,"Something on your mind, sir?"

Billy said hesitantly,"It's your first day back. How are you doing?"

Francine shrugged."I'm fine."

Lee nodded in agreement."Me too. Thanks, by the way. I guess I did need it after all."

Francine said,"Yeah. You know I got to really clear my head..."

Billy looked at them, shook his head and got up to pace.

Lee said,"Billy, what's wrong?"

Billy stopped and sat down again saying,"If you have anything troubling you at all, the two of you know you can come to me with it. I'm your friend as well as your superior. You know that, right?"

Francine got the feeling something was up."Billy, we're really ok. What are you getting at?"

Billy sighed."There are certain things I can look past depending on the circumstances. However, if there is a concern that the situation has changed and that your individual job performances may suffer somewhat, I need to be informed immediately. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?"

Lee shook his head."C'mon Billy-enough with the verbal games-what are you talking about?"

Billy said,"Okay, here it is...Someone from the Agency saw you and Francine getting plastered at Ned's last week and then leaving together. Care to elaborate?"

Francine said,"Billy, it was our time to do what we wanted. We were just blowing off a little steam that's all. You knew what we'd been through; me with my broken wedding, and Lee with-."

Lee said testily,"Why the hell do they care? We're entitled to a social life together or not! What's the big deal anyway?"

Billy shook his head."Look you were also spotted leaving Francine's place the next morning-."

Lee groaned."Yeah, to get our cars. We took a cab back to her place the night before because we were too drunk to drive and left the cars at Ned's-."

Billy said finally,"Are you two dating now? Because if you are that's fine but I want to go over how it should be handled."

Francine scoffed."Excuse me sir, but I don't believe it's your call to make. It's our business how we handle the situation."

Billy said angrily."That's what I'm trying to find out here, Desmond! If you and Scarecrow have started something here it will definitely cause a ruckus in my unit! And I do not need Dirk or any other higher-ups to make waves. So I ask again, are you or aren't you dating?"

Francine and Lee simultaneously said,"We don't know."

Billy calmly said,"What do you mean?"

Lee sighed."We mean that we've had a lot of things to do and haven't had time to discuss anything yet. We are still friends but it's...well, complicated."

Billy put up a hand saying,"Okay, why don't you both put in an appearance at Monk's and mingle a bit and then go out to a different restaurant and have dinner to discuss your...complication. Then move on because I need my unit to work, not run the gossip mill all day! Do I make myself clear, people?!"

Lee and Francine looked at one another and then at Billy, nodding slowly.

Billy nodded. "Fine. Now get back to work and I'll see you both at Monk's."

They went to the door and Lee let Francine out first and then as the door closed behind them Lee said,"He's right. We do have things to...discuss. Why don't we give it a shot and see where we stand, huh?"

Francine sighed."Right. Well now I know exactly how it feels to be the gossipee. It really stinks."

They went back to their desks but found it difficult to concentrate with so much on their minds.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Bump In The Road

Chapter 5

Lee and Francine met at Spencer's after work. They went to a back booth and sat with Lee saying,"You want a drink?"

Francine said,"No thanks-just an iced tea."

Lee ordered their drinks, and they nibbled on bread that was brought to their table. He said,"So..."

Francine said,"Yes, so..you thought we should talk about the night we were together?"

Lee nodded."Yeah, but for the life of me, I don't know how to start. I mean, I don't want to come off sounding callous or anything, but you have to admit that it wasn't planned."

Francine said,"Of course not- we were upset by each other's problems. Totally understandable."

Lee said,"I've had a question in the back of my mind all day however, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it."

Francine said,"C'mon, Lee. You can say anything to me. We're friends aren't we?"

Lee sighed. "Yeah, we are. Okay here goes. Did you take anything...I mean do you...um, how do I put this? Uh-."

Francine slowly began to realize what he meant."Oh...you mean-?"

Lee met her gaze."Yes."

Francine nodded."I never miss on schedule with that so you don't have to worry on that score."

Lee visibly sighed."Great. I mean, not that you wouldn't make a good mother, but frankly-."

Francine guffawed! "Are you kidding me right now? That's the very last thing I'd want in my life! No, I'm fine."

Lee said, nodding."I'm careful as well so I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page there. So, where do we go from here?"

Francine said,"Well, I scored two tickets for the opera at Kennedy Center tomorrow night-want to give it a try?"

Lee smiled."Sure, I'm game. I got tickets to an Orioles game for Friday- want to go?"

Francine smiled."That'd be great. Let's do it. By the way, there's a theater that shows old movies. "Animal House" from 1978- you interested?"

Lee slightly cringed."No westerns or sci-fi?"

Francine said,"Not this week- oh but next week, they're showing Audrey Hepburn flicks-."

Lee shook his head."No-sorry, I'll have to pass."

Francine gave him a look."Are you kidding? "Breakfast At Tiffany's" was a classic, and then "Charade", and "Wait Until Dark"-god, that one gave me the creeps!"

Lee said,"Well, at least you're not a "Sound Of Music" kind of person."

Francine laughed,"I'd sooner go through a dental drilling then go to that!"

Lee joined her in laughter, and they ordered dinner. The opera the next night had to be scrapped because of a security detail at the Embassy.

Lee and Francine did the first security sweep, and then Fred Fielder and some other agents did the rest of it leaving Friday night open to go to the ball game.

Francine did her best to try to enjoy it, but Lee could tell it wasn't her thing, so by the fourth inning, he said to her,"Let's go- they're not so great tonight."

Lee took her back to his place, and they sat down to talk. He said,"We work great together, but there's something missing here. Am I right?"

Francine swallowed hard."Yeah. We aren't thinking about "them" as often now. I guess time is healing for all wounds."

Lee took her hand saying,"It doesn't mean we don't care about each other. I mean if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Francine nodded,"Sure. Same here, by the way. I guess we were just reaching out through our pain that night. Lee, you didn't think I wanted this to be more than it was, did you?"

Lee sighed,"Well, I thought that by going out together trying different things, we could explore that. But I guess opposites don't always attract, do they?"

Francine shook her head."No, but we are adults here. We can handle it if on occasion we wanted to be together. It doesn't have to mean anything. We aren't making a commitment of any kind."

Lee nodded and said,"Right. So we agree one hundred percent down the line that we should just be...friends."

Francine slowly nodded."I guess I said what I did to make myself believe it. But we're both afraid of hurting again."

They both got up from the couch and slowly embraced. Pulling back, Lee lightly kissed her mouth, and said,"C'mon- I'll take you home."

On the way, Lee said,"Animal House," huh?"

Francine said,"Yeah, John Belushi was hysterical. Don't tell me you never saw it?"

Lee said,"Not since it first came out. I've been a bit busy at my career."

Francine scoffed."Let me guess. Only things you rent are action and John Wayne films. Am I right?"

Lee shrugged as they pulled into Francine's apartment complex and parked. As they got out and walked to her elevator to go up he said,"What else is there that I'd like?"

Francine said,"Ok, I guess I have to show you."

When they got to her place she let them in saying,"I rented the movie the other night. Let's watch."

They got popcorn and drinks ready and before sitting down, Lee looked at her videos."Smokey And The Bandit", "To Catch A Thief", "Dial M For Murder."? Great selection here."

Francine said,"Only when I have time to watch of course. You ready?"

Lee said,"Start the show." As they settled back to watch and enjoy the film, Lee and Francine knew they had made the right decision to stay friends knowing that they would find other people someday but that there was no rush.

The End


End file.
